


Satisfaction At It's Finest

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has a hair kink, Love Confessions, M/M, because Keith/Lance are lovesick fools, because why not, sex in the black lion, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Keith and Lance are finally together again after the big battle between Voltron and Lotor. Keith comforts Lance when he continues having doubts about his importance to the team because of the events leading up to the battle; and Keith would do anything to help his long time crush. Even if it means confessing his own feelings like an idiot.Lance whump and Smut.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 63





	Satisfaction At It's Finest

“Lance, I do. I want you. Life would be shit if you weren't here.” Keith whispered and he heard Lance stop sobbing and tense up. Keith felt his whole existence freeze up. He made a mistake oh god, he made a mistake. 

Here Lance was pouring out his feelings to Keith about how he's been treated and how he has  _ missed  _ Keith so much. And Keith has to just babble his stupid mouth because his heart is too fast for his brain. 

Lance pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. They were both blushing like crazy. Keith looked away. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Lance. I-I didn't-”

“Do you mean it?”

Keith looked back at him confused. His heart was currently pounding. It felt like it could rip from his chest and run down the hall. 

“W-what?” He asked nervously and saw Lance scooted closer. 

“Do you mean it?” Lance asked again, slowly. 

Keith looked at him before putting on a shameful face, looking away, and nodding. He felt Lance grip his hand and he looked into his ocean blue eyes. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Lance asked as he looked down at their joined hands. Keith squeezed his hand. 

“I knew how you felt about Allura, and I wanted you to be happy. No matter how much it destroyed me.” Now it was Keith's turn to tear up. Keith had no idea how to deal with the emotions he felt other than crying. He never experienced a loss like this. A loss of what could've been… 

Lance looked into his violet eyes and put a hand on his cheek to brush away tears that strayed from his eyes. Keith really liked Lance, so it hurt when Lance hurt. Physically or emotionally. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Lance lead his face to lean closer to his. Keith blushed and sniffled as Lance looked at him with half lidded eyes, that glanced at his lips. He felt a hand on his thigh as their lips met together. He whimpered into the kiss and kissed back, closing his eyes. It lasted a couple seconds and then they both pulled away slightly to where their noses brushed together. Keith felt immense guilt sitting on his shoulders. 

“L-Lance. We shouldn't do this- what about your feelings for Allura?” He asked and Lance shook his head. 

“What feelings? Keith, she's never liked me and she has Lotor now. I've come to terms with that. And besides, she was my go to for a distraction." Keith arched his eyebrows, leaning a little further into the hand touching his cheek. "A distraction from what?" He prodded. 

Lance swallowed and smiled, blushing at him. "From you. I… I like you, Keith. I have for a long time and I was scared. So I… made up the rivalry thing. I thought, maybe, if I could hate you, then I would lose those feelings." Lance chuckled to himself sheepishly. "See how well that worked out?" He quirked and Keith let out a bubbly laugh. 

"My point is, I need you, Keith. And I really, really hope you can forgive me for all the stupid crap I pulled on the space ship." Lance said, caressing the pale boys cheek. Keith stared at him in shock. His eyes softened and he nodded with a tiny smile on his face. 

“I need you too, Lance.” Keith whispered. Lance smiled warmly and brushed his lips against his again. Keith grabbed his flight suit collar and pulled him closer to meet their lips. Lance chuckled against his lips but soon melted into it. It soon turned heated as Lance slid his tongue into Keith's wet cavern, making the smaller boy let out a groan. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and they both fell with Lance on top of Keith. They both writhed on the bed of the Black lion, giggling between kisses like lovesick fools. Lance moved to pepper kisses against his jaw and to his neck, sucking and biting wherever he could. Keith let out small groans as he did and rolled his hips up into Lance's, eliciting a sigh from both of them. 

“Are you sure you want to go further? We can stop now.” Lance asked, not wanting Keith to take this as going too fast. Keith smiled and leaned up to kiss Lance's nose. 

“I'm sure.” He said and bit his lip, making Lance com bust. God that was hot. Lance started to undo the mamora uniform from the zipper on the side of Keith's shoulder, and kiss Keith as he did so. The pale boy gasped when he felt his nipples being played with as the fabric of his top was put around his shoulders. Lance pulled back and chuckled. Lance made his way down to Keith's neck, now licking, sucking, and biting at it. Keith let out little whines as he did and ran his hands down Lance's chest, starting to take off his flight suit, sort of struggling with the zipper. 

“Lance!” Keith gasped out as he felt his ass being groped. Lance chuckled lowly and started to grind on the other boy, making them both breathless. Lance smirked to himself as he ran his hands up and down Keith's body, enjoying the noises that spilled from his parted lips. Eventually they got the top half of their suits off and Keith was busy taking the rest of Lance's flight suit off. Lance watched and ran his fingers through the smaller boys hair, making him let out a small moan. Keith went wide eyed as he looked at the rather large bulge in the tan boys dark blue boxers. 

“Too large for you, Kitten?” Lance smirked down at him and Keith felt a shudder of pleasure run towards the lower half of his body, making his cock twitch painfully inside of his suit. 

Something about Lance's, deep, gruff, dominant voice just turned him on whether he wanted it or not. Keith ignored the blush on his own cheeks as he leaned forward and gave Lance's cock a quick lick through the constricting fabric. Lance threw back his head and let out a deep, breathy groan. This encouraged Keith to do more. He sucked on Lance's hard on through the fabric, making sure to lick it as much as possible. He felt satisfied as he heard Lance's deep groan and a growl erupt from the Cuban boys throat. 

“Keith, if you keep teasing, I won't hesitate to punish you…” He said lowly making Keith shudder. Oh so that's how they were gonna play this… 

Keith just giggled and licked him through the boxers again and made eye contact with Lance as he ran his hands on the edge of his boxers. 

“What are you going to do, hm?” He challenged. He then saw some sort of darkness flash through Lance's eye and he glared down at the smaller boy. He yanked Keith's hair making him yelp but definitely not because of the pain. 

“I should've known you would have a hair kink, fucking slut.” He growled out and Keith was fucking shaking. He never knew how much he loved degrading and dirty talk until now. He was forced onto the bed and his suit was finally ripped off of him and thrown to the side. He gasped as he felt Lance palm him through his black boxers. He felt kisses on his neck and moaned quietly. 

How could Lance be so rough and so hot, but gentle and cute at the same fucking time?! Keith questioned this as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach. He gasped loudly as he felt Lance's hands running over his ass, groping and pulling his cheeks apart. He felt his underwear being pulled down to just above his knees and he felt his legs were shaking. He moaned as he felt a sharp sting against his ass and looked back to see Lance had just spanked him. 

“Oh my fucking god, you're so kinky.” Keith breathed out and he felt another slap against the other ass cheek. He then felt his hair being pulled back and hot breath against his ear. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Lance questioned darkly. Keith didn't even know if he should shake his head quickly or just become bratty again. So, he didn't say anything and just gulped down some saliva that was threatening to drool from his mouth. He felt another slap and he moaned out. 

“Answer me, slut.” Lance said against his ear. 

How the fuck was Lance a bawling mess one moment but the next, having Keith in a puddle of sexual desire in his hands?!

“N-no, Lan- Ah!” He felt neck being attacked by Lance's mouth and a finger was running over his hole. He then felt the heat pull away and he whined at the loss of it. 

“Be a good boy and suck my cock, otherwise I won't fuck you.” Lance said as he leaned back against the wall. Keith turned towards him. He blushed as he slipped his boxers the rest of the way off and leaned down in front of Lance. 

“Yes, S-sir.” He stuttered as he began pulling down Lance's boxers. His length popped out and slapped against the tan boys toned stomach. Lance groaned at the feeling of his cock being released from its confinement. Keith stared at it. 

Lance was fucking huge. Like not just his length but the fucking girth of the cock in front of him made him want to moan without being even touched. 

He grabbed at the base and licked a stripe from the bottom to the top, and he felt Lance's hand run through his hair, gripping it. The first thing Keith tasted was a salt like liquid. Pre come. The next thing he tasted was something that made his own cock twitch. It was just the taste of Lance that had him already sucking on the head, wanting more of him. Keith wasn't even sure if Lance's cock could fit in his mouth due to the girth and length. He heard Lance groan as he swirled his tongue around the tip as he sucked and bobbed his head. 

“Good boy~” Lance said as he tugged on Keith's hair, making the smaller boy groan on his member. Keith started to try and start deep throating him and he felt like his jaw was being stretched but he didn't care. He eventually pulled off of him with a pop and panted, trying to catch his lost breath. Lance rubbed his hand soothingly through his hair, rubbing at his scalp, making Keith hum in content. He brought Keith up and met their lips in a feverish kiss. Lance didn't mind that he could taste himself on Keith's lips, it was actually another turn on for him. He pulled away and they looked at each other seeing clouds of lust overfill their eyes. 

“Why don't you present yourself to me, hm?” Lance asked in a deep voice. How could Keith say no? He laid on his stomach with his ass in the air. He wiggled his hips in a teasing manner. 

Lance spread Keith's cheeks and blew a puff of air against his hole, making the pale boy shudder. 

“Where's the lube?” Lance asked as he ran his finger over the pink pucker, teasing him. Keith looked back at him flustered. 

“How do you even know I have lube?” Keith asked. Lance chuckled. 

“You're not exactly quiet when you play with yourself, Kitten.” He said and Keith felt more embarrassed. 

“T-third drawer.” He said and Lance reached down and opened it. Keith then heard him chuckle again and he looked over. 

“I had a suspicion you used a vibrator too.” Keith's face flamed up to be a fire red. He hid his face in the comforter and groaned out of embarrassment.

He knew he should've just left the thing on the castle when they evacuated it.

He felt fingers in his hair and he looked to see Lance smiling gently at him. He sighed, getting over his embarrassed feelings, and smiled back.

He then felt Lance place a lubed up finger against his entrance. He teased at it, not putting more than just the tip of his finger inside, obviously having resistance. 

“What were you thinking about?” Lance asked in a raspy whisper as he stuck his finger farther inside Keith. Keith sighed in pleasure and dropped his head. 

“W-when?” Keith asked and he felt another finger enter him, making him hiss at the stretch since he really hadn't played with himself in ages. 

“In the castle, I would hear you. You must have been thinking of something really hot to have been moaning like that. So… what were you thinking about?” Lance asked again, smirking as he saw Keith's thighs start to shake. 

“Y-you.” Keith whispered as he moaned quietly, feeling Lance scissor his fingers inside of him. 

“What was that?” Lance asked, and stopped the motions completely. Keith let out a frustrated whine and raised his head. 

“You!” He said louder and he could feel the smirk on Lance's face. He felt a third finger enter him harshly but enjoyed the stretch. He moaned as Lance's fingers moved at a faster pace inside of him. Lance wrapped a hand around his own member while watching Keith fall apart in his hands. Suddenly Keith felt Lance's fingers hit one of the more sensitive parts inside him and he let out a loud moan and arched his back. 

“Is that your sweet spot, Kitten?” Lance asked smugly and Keith nodded frantically, starting to grind back on the long fingers. “God, you're so desperate just be filled with something huh? At this rate I could probably fist you and you would still be asking for more.” Lance said, biting his lip. Honestly, the thought of Lance fisting Keith was a huge turn on to the small boy. Keith looked back at Lance with a hazy look in his eyes. 

“P-please…” He whispered and Lance chuckled while flicking his wrist and twisting his fingers inside of Keith as he thrusted them in and out at a faster pace. Keith moaned louder and dropped his head. 

“Please what, Kitten?” Lance asked innocently. Keith wanted to be mad about Lance's constant teasing but the lust and pleasure overpowered his senses. It was funny how the only person in the universe that could make him feel this desperate was Lance fucking McClain. The boy who was constantly written off as a goofball and a lost cause when it comes to piloting. The Cuban boy who came from a poor family and rose up to be part of a team of legendary defenders. The boy who was so insecure about himself and always wanted to make everyone happy even if it meant destroying himself in the process. Lance needed to know how much he is worth, and Keith would be sure to make it happen. 

“Please! I want you! L-lance I need you…” He said and he felt Lance's fingers pause for a second and slowly pull out of him. Keith breathed heavily and turned his head to see Lance leaning forward and grabbing Keith's cheek gently. They met in a sweet kiss and Lance turned the smaller boy's body to face him. They pulled away and leaned on each other's foreheads. They stared at each other's hazy eyes and Lance felt himself smile. 

“You're sure?” Lance whispered and Keith nodded and pressed his lips desperately against Lance's cheeks, nose, chin, and neck. He felt himself being laid back gently on the bed as if he was a doll made of glass in Lance's arms. Lance made sure to continue marking up Keith's skin as the pale boy did the same. He wanted everyone to know that Lance was his and only his. Call it possessive but Keith wouldn't let anyone get in a mile of Lance if they were intending on doing something more than “friendly” with him. He then felt Lance's tip prod against his entrance and he let out a whine, trying to move his hips downward so the cock would push into him already. Lance could sense Keith's desperate need for his cock and he chuckled. He pushed the tip in to give some sort of satisfaction to Keith. Said boy gasped and put his hands on Lance's shoulders, already starting to scratch at them. 

“Oh my god~!” Keith felt immense pleasure just from the tip of Lance's cock. Imagine the whole thing inside. Lance continued to push forward as Keith whined and scratched his shoulders. He finally bottomed out and retracted his mouth from Keith's, now marked up, neck. 

“Tell me when to move okay, Kitten?” He asked and Keith nodded while squeezing his eyes shut. Lance looked and definitely felt huge. The stretch his cock forced stung wildly but the tip was already prodding against his prostate sending tingles of pleasure all over his body. After a couple moments Keith opened his mouth and let out a quiet moan, not even able to form words. He wrapped his legs around Lance's waist and pulled his hips closer. Lance took this as a sign and started to slowly move in and out of him. Keith moaned louder and Lance groaned softly at the feeling of being inside the black paladin. It was almost overwhelming. 

“God you're so tight…” Lance said as he started to thrust in a little faster, not wanting to split the boy in half. Keith was busy trying not to scream from all the stimulation. Lance could see as he was about to moan loudly, he covered the pale boys mouth. 

“You need to be quiet, Kitten. I can't have all your slutty little noises be heard by the rest of the team, can I?” Lance asked as he sped up his thrusts. He was right, their team was literally outside the Black lion. Keith moaned against his hand and gripped the red paladins shoulders to where his nails were digging into his back. Lance definitely didn't mind the sting. Keith whined and drooled against his hand as Lance sped up his thrusts. 

“L-lance.” Keith moaned out, it was muffled though and Lance smirked at him. 

“Trust me, Kitten, I want you to be screaming my name but they can't hear. Those noises are only for me.” He growled out as he thrusted harder into Keith. The pale boy arched his back and whimpered loudly against his palm. The feeling of Lance's cock stirring up his insides was making him feel weak and hot. Each touch sending tingles of pleasure down Keith's spine and he loved it. 

Lance started to thrust harder as he himself felt immense pleasure from Keith squeezing around him. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Keith's leaking cock and started to pump him. Keith's eyes shot open as he screamed into Lance's hand and cum spurted from his cock as it twitched in Lance's grasp. Lance arched his eyebrow and smirked. 

“Did you just cum, Kitten? You're really sensitive.” He said and Keith just moaned since Lance kept thrusting inside him throughout his orgasm. Keith reached up to move Lance's hand and he panted while having drool roll down his chin. 

“Lance, cum inside me, please.” He asked in a strained voice. Lance nodded and leaned down to kiss him and pin his hands down. He thrusted in roughly making the bed squeak a little. Keith moaned into his mouth as their tongues swirled together. Lance pulled away and leaned his forehead against Keith's. 

“God you're such a slut, begging for my cum.” He remarked as he thrusted harder. The only noises filling the room were skin slapping together and Keith's moans. Keith nodded and sighed as his prostate was repeatedly hit. 

“Y-yes! I'm your slut! A-ah~” Keith moaned and Lance smirked. Lance bit and licked at the boys neck and soon he felt a knot forming his abdomen. 

“Fuck Keith~” Lance groaned out as he slammed his hips against Keith's, making him moan loudly. 

“L-lance hurry please~ I want you to fill me with your cum.” Keith whined as he could feel a second orgasm approaching him. Lance kept pounding into the boy until he felt himself twitch.

“Fuck!” He growled out as waves pleasure racked through his body. He shot his cum deep inside of Keith. Keith moaned loudly and came for a second time as well, painting both of their chests white. Lance kept fucking him throughout it and he eventually slowed his pace as he finally stopped coming. They both breathed heavily and Lance pulled out. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him into a kiss which the tan boy returned. 

Lance plopped beside Keith and brought the bed sheet over them, not really thinking about showering right now. Keith cuddled into his side as Lance lay on his back with an arm around the small boy. They intertwined their hands on Lance's chest and panted. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head and Keith cuddled into him more, smiling. Lance felt a warm vibrant feeling in his chest and he smiled at Keith while he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also old. Ugh. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback is definitely appreciated. 
> 
> Seriously, every time I see an email saying I have Kudos or comments, I get more excited and motivated to write, so 
> 
> fuel me.


End file.
